Bloodstained Swords
by Megkazul
Summary: Wufei in a Tenchu 2-like setting... contains some 5x6/6x5


6x5  
  
Warnings: angst, yaoi  
  
Disclaimers: Gundam is not mine and neither is Tenchu 2  
  
Author's Note: I wrote this fic thinking of the Tenchu 2: Birth of the Stealth Assassins demo. If I remember right, it came with the September 2000 issue of Official U.S. PlayStation Magazine, it was on the last green demo disc before Disney decided the demo discs should be blue and contain only E-rated games. ::starts grumbling about Disney trying to take over the world with lame video games:: Anyway, this story is pretty much just my interpretation of that demo with Gundam characters substituted for the Tenchu ones, and on that note, the warriors in the demo didn't use guns or mobile suits, so neither will the Gundam characters. And, ummy... the demo ends about halfway through the fic, so I made up an ending that probably isn't in the game.  
  
Bloodstained Swords  
by Megkazul  
  
Its a dark foggy night; there is low visibility. Wufei is wearing a black version of his usual robes, with a   
sheathed sword strapped to his back. He unsheathes his sword and slides carefully along the outside of a supply tent, paying close attention to a nearby guard. The guard, an Oz soldier, was coming closer, his face illuminated by the fire burning at the top of a 3 foot stake. Blinded by the light of the torch, it was unlikely that the man could see Wufei standing in the shadows, but he continued to come closer. If Wufei had assessed this man's route correctly, he should turn around before he got too close. He came within 2 feet of Wufei before turning around. Wufei breathed a silent sigh of relief and after a few seconds, he followed the man. Reaching the guard just as he passed the torch, Wufei brought his sword around to the man's neck and sliced across the front of it.  
  
The man began to fall, and Wufei caught him, silently lowering him to the ground. //Success!// Wufei looked around quickly, hoping he hadn't alerted any other guards with the murder of this one. He dashed back to the tent and made his way past a shed and into the woods. He went from tree to tree until he came within site of another guard. There was an elite guard standing in the middle of the forest. Wufei went a tree closer to the soldier and peered around the trunk. //A sword would be the best way to kill him, but how can I get close enough?//  
  
"Come on out... I won't hurt you..." the man stepped toward Wufei's hiding place and smiled comfortingly.  
  
Wufei's breath caught. //Does he really know where I am?// Wufei stayed where he was. After a few seconds, the man narrowed his eyes and turned back to his guard duty. Wufei came out from behind the tree and *carefully* approached the soldier. He soon found himself within striking range ran him through, plunging his sword straight into the man's back. Wufei stopped, listened, and hearing nothing, decided it was safe. He knelt and slipped his hand into the dead man's robes and found a nifty little dagger.  
He put the dagger in his belt and walked toward a tower. At the base of the tower was guard. He looked up, and sure enough, there was another on top, presumably a bowman. Wufei waited until the guard at the base had turned away, then he climbed up the tower. When he got near the top, he clung to the side and peered over the lip. //He has his back turned.// Wufei hopped up and slit the bowman's throat. Then he leapt down, and, landing right behind the startled guard below, placed his hand over the man's mouth. The guard, of course, bit his hand, but Wufei solved that little problem by jerking the man's head back and snapping his neck. Wufei released the man and turned, just in time to find an arrow lodge itself in his side.  
Looking toward the source of the arrow, Wufei saw another bowman on the other side of the tower and cursed himself for not having had the sense to check for more soldiers. Sword drawn, he approached the bowman. The guy was fast, he managed to shoot 3 more arrows before Wufei caught him, but with Wufei on guard now, none of them scored. At close range, the bowman had no chance against Wufei's sword, but this murder, because the victim had been notified ahead of time, was slow and brutal. He almost felt sorry for the man, but then corrected himself, remembering what weak cowards bowmen truly were.  
Wufei pulled the arrow out of his side and sneaked closer to the main camp, killing a few more Oz soldiers along the way. When he got there, he saw it was a large, walled enclosure. He circled around, but to his dismay, no trees near the wall were tall enough to reach over the wall. There was only one entrance, the main entrance, guarded by two soldiers.  
He lured the guards away with a flash of steal, and then separated the two, killing them one at a time. Now the entrance was secure, but he still felt nervous about going in; it was right out in the open. Even at night, anyone could see the entrance clearly, there would be no place to hide. Wufei approached the entrance cautiously, and sure enough, someone saw him. It was Zechs. (Note: he is Zechs, he does have Oz soldiers at his command, but just for the sake of good looks, lets say he's not wearing the helmet, hm?)  
Wufei quickly took a defensive stance.  
  
"Well, done. You made it past the guards."  
  
Wufei narrowed his eyes and tried to keep the semblance of strength, despite the aching wound at his side. //He may look better than Treize, but he's weaker. I can beat him.// Zechs drew his sword and approached Wufei. Wufei met Zechs's attack and they parried for a few seconds before their swords locked. It was a show of pure strength; whoever was stronger would push the other back and gain the advantage. Unfortunately, Zechs was stronger than Wufei had first estimated, and Wufei fell back, wincing with the pain still present from his arrow wound. Zechs took the opportunity to slice him across the arm, face, and chest, pushing Wufei to the ground with that last one.  
Zechs held the tip of the blade to Wufei's chest, holding him down. Wufei glared at Zechs, waiting for the blond man to kill him. Zechs moved the point of the blade upward to his neck and crouched down over him, adjusting the blade as he went, so that it was now horizontal across his neck (tangent to his neck). Zechs removed Wufei's sword from his hand and tossed it aside.  
  
"Come on; kill me." Wufei watched Zechs's eye's gleamed as he smirked. Then Zechs bent down to kiss Wufei, who continued to glare at him while cautiously accepting the kiss, opening his mouth to meet Zechs.  
  
Pushing aside his conscience, Zechs took advantage of his foe, tasting his sweet mouth and was pleasantly surprised when Wufei responded guardedly.  
  
"I won't kill you," Zechs glanced down at the wound on the boy's side, "you're injured."  
  
"That is my weakness; I let him take me by surprise."  
  
"I doesn't matter. You're too pretty to kill." Zechs looked the boy over. //His wounds only add to that beauty.// Wufei stared at him, horror in his eyes. Keeping the sword at the boy's neck, Zechs leaned down to nibble on his ear.  
  
"No worries friend, this fic is only rated R." At that, Wufei relaxed visibly. Zechs stepped over Wufei to get a better handle on his sword and brought the tip to rest on the collar of the boy's robes.  
  
"Don't get too comfortable; I can still do quite a bit in R," with that, Zechs sliced down the front of Wufei's clothes, cutting down to the knee and leaving a small trail of blood where his sword had graced the boy's skin.  
  
"That's better," Zechs discarded his own coat and shirt and lay down on top of the bloody boy. He laid his sword down where he could retrieve it if necessary and brought his attentions to the bloody gash on Wufei's face.  
  
"Did that hurt?"  
  
"Pain doesn't bother me; it is a mere inconvenience."  
  
But Zechs saw how much the various wounds were bothering Wufei, so he decided to make them better. Zechs gave the gash on Wufei's face a good licking. The blood tasted so good on his tongue. Zechs licked his lips and looked into Wufei's eyes hungrily.  
  
"Is that better?"  
  
Wufei smirked. "A little, yes."  
  
"Good, good," Zechs moved down, following the boy's neck to his shoulder and to his arm, licking the blood off there. He then cleaned the gash across Wufei's chest and took a close look at the arrow wound.  
  
"Which one of my bowmen gave you this?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. He's dead."  
  
"Pity," Zechs put his mouth over the wound and sucked the blood out, loving the way Wufei's body tensed as he did so. He then licked up the blood that had strayed from the wound. Now all that was left was the thin line of blood that ran from Wufei's collarbone to his knee. Deciding to start at the top, Zechs ran his tongue over the cut, moving from Wufei's chest, to his waist, and finally down to his thigh. He liked that part; the thighs always taste the best.  
Having run out of wounds to tend, Zechs went back to Wufei's mouth. He let his lips touch Wufei's, which promptly opened. Zechs stuck his tongue inside.  
  
Wufei kissed Zechs eagerly; he was actually enjoying the man's ministrations, though he hated to admit it. His tongue played with the other, while his hand searched through his slashed clothes. Zechs tried to pull away after a few seconds, but Wufei lifted his head and forced the continuation of the kiss. Eventually Wufei's straying hand came upon what it was looking for: the dagger. Clutching it, he pulled Zechs back down to him and sliced through the waistband of Zechs's pants. Zechs realized what he was doing too late and choked into the kiss.  
  
Zechs pulled away just far enough to speak, "I told you; this fic isn't rated NC-17! The author will kill me if you do this."  
  
Wufei wrapped his legs around Zechs and began to kick the man's pants off, "We don't have to tell that rotten onnanohito anything; she'll never find out."  
  
"Authors are omnipotent! They know all!"  
  
"They even know...?" Wufei looked disturbed for a second.  
  
"Hai! They know everything you've done, and this one will kill me when she finds out!"  
  
Wufei looked into Zechs's pleading eyes, "So you're dead; I was going to kill you anyway."  
  
Wufei cocked his head and looked at Zechs, "Just out of curiosity... why would she kill you rather than me?"  
  
"Look at the top! It says '6x5.' I'm in charge of this part of the fic; you're too weak to. . . " Zechs smiled demonically.  
  
Wufei had managed to get Zechs's pants off, "You're the one that's weak. Can't you even keep your pants when your life depends on it?"  
  
Zechs wrapped his arms around the boy's small body, "Apparently not."  
  
Wufei felt Zechs's warm body against his and felt the man's breath on his cheek. He reached up with one hand to stroke Zechs's pale blond hair and let the other, the one still holding the knife, slide around the man's waist.  
  
Zechs didn't bother to hide the lust in his eyes as he looked down at Wufei. Zechs was holding a perfect body in his arms. Wufei's skin felt so good under his fingertips; even scarred, the boy's skin was soft and warm.  
  
After awhile, an Oz soldier that Wufei had somehow missed on his killing spree was wondering why all his friends were lying dead and mutilated on the ground. After checking to see if any of his dead comrades owed him money (aka looting the bodies), the soldier went about looking for their killer. He followed the trail of blood until he reached the corpses of the two gate guards. He could tell these two kills were fresher than the others, and concluded that the enemy must be nearby. He readied his sword and listened until his ears found a sound to hone in on. He easily located the source of the sound and approached it cautiously. He came upon a strange site. Two men, one with a dagger and the other unarmed, seemed to be wrestling on the ground. Neither was wearing an Oz uniform, or much of anything for that matter, so the soldier, not sure who to help, wedged his sword between their bodies and forced them apart. First he pointed the sword at the black haired boy.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The boy gave him the most unsettling glare and didn't answer, so he turned to the blond man.  
  
"And you? You look oddly familiar; who're you?"  
  
The man looked rather embarrassed. He opened his mouth and closed it again, looking confused.  
  
"Alright, fine. I'm sure commander Treize will know who you are."  
  
The black haired boy smirked and handed him the dagger, placing his hands on his head in a sign of surrender. The blond looked terrified, but with some encouragement from his sword, also cooperated. He gestured for them to stand up and prodded them toward the main camp. He brought them to Treize, who seemed quite appreciative.  
  
"How did you find these two?"  
  
"I followed the carnage until... They were, umm..." he trailed off, confused.  
  
Treize looked at the blond, who now stood at attention, "Zechs... tell me, what were you doing?"  
  
The soldier did a doubletake. //That's Zechs?!//  
  
"Sir, I was... subduing this invader."  
  
Treize turned toward the black haired boy, who was standing, with his hands still on his head, watching the conversation with a disinterested look on his face.  
  
"Wufei, was my subordinate to your liking?"  
  
Wufei licked his lips and turned to stare at Zechs, "Yes. He was quite... desirable."  
  
Zechs blushed and cursed silently. //I hadn't realized they knew each other.//  
  
"Not better than me I hope?" Treize looked at Wufei questioningly.  
  
Wufei smirked and bowed to Treize, "There is no better swordsman than you, Treize."  
  
Treize looked at Zechs, "I'm disappointed in you. Don't tell me you'd rather spar with this enemy than with your own commander?"  
  
Zechs took a hint from Wufei and also bowed, "Please forgive me."  
  
"I'll forgive you on one condition: that you allow me to train you."  
  
Wufei looked up at Treize and glared.  
  
"Alright, fine. Wufei and I will both train you, agreed?"  
  
Zechs looked toward Wufei, who was still without clothing, and then toward Treize, whom he knew to be good in bed.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
::evil voice:: "And they all lived *happily* ever after..."  
  
-Owari-  
  
Author's Note: Please review. Tell me what you think about this fic, and if you got any suggestions for next time, tell me that too.  



End file.
